The purpose of this agreement is to provide vital status information to the cancer registries participating in the Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program. Upon request, the Social Security Administration will provide vital status information (i.e. date last known alive or date of death for cancer patients in their database or whether information submitted for an individual patient is not sufficient to make a determination of vital status) to each of the 15 SEER Registries